The present invention relates to a process for preparing a liquid silicate carbonate antiseptic agent. More specifically, the present invention provides a process for preparing a non-toxic liquid carbonate antiseptic agent having an improved functionality and a high concentration, wherein in preparing the carbonate in a saturation state with sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate, the supersaturated carbonate is stabilized in aqueous solution by the addition of an effective amount of silicate and emulsifier and the heat treatment.
Sodium hydroxide generally used as an alkaline antiseptic agent in the prior art has a strong corrosive property and has been suggested being used at the concentration as high as 2% in order to exhibit effective antiseptic effect. However, according to Material Safety Data Sheets (MSDS), it has been described that sodium hydroxide may cause irritation upon exposure to skin and eye and must be carefully handled at all times because it is a toxic chemicals. Further, sodium hydroxide has a little effect for combating viruses such as causative virus of foot-and-mouth disease belonging to international infectious veterinary diseases. Thus, sodium hydroxide has been generally used for disinfecting containers, pens and footholds.
In addition, sodium carbonate which is inexpensive and can be more safely used among alkaline agents has been suggested being used in the form of sodium carbonate solution having a concentration of 4% or more. It is a relatively high concentration.
Thus, the present inventor has studied and experimented for a long period, and then developed a certain liquid silicate carbonate antiseptic agent which has a broad antiseptic and biocidal effects on viruses, gram-positive bacteria and gram-negative bacteria even at a relatively low carbonate concentration and can maintain a sustained biocidal activity.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a liquid silicate carbonate antiseptic agent.
More specifically, the object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a liquid silicate carbonate antiseptic agent, which comprises a step of dissolving 80-120 g of a silicate in 1 l of purified hot water at 70-90xc2x0 C. until the silicate is completely ionized; a step of homogeneously emulsifying the mixture by adding 8-15 g of an emulsifier; and a step of stabilizing the resulting mixture by adding sodium carbonate (Na2CO3) and potassium carbonate (K2CO3) as carbonates in an amount of 45-80 g, respectively, and stirring the mixture.
The process for preparing liquid silicate carbonate antiseptic agent according to the present invention comprises a step of dissolving 80-120 g of a silicate in 1 l of purified hot water maintained at 70-90xc2x0 C. until the silicate is completely ionized; a step of homogeneously emulsifying the mixture by adding 8-15 g of an emulsifier; and a step of stabilizing the resulting mixture by adding sodium carbonate (Na2CO3) and potassium carbonate (K2CO3) as carbonates in an amount of 45-80 g, respectively, and stirring the mixture.
As the silicate in the present invention, one or more selected from the group consisting of silicon dioxide (SiO2), sodium silicate (Na2SiO3) and potassium silicate (K2SiO3) can be used. It is preferred that the silicate is used in the range of 80 to 120 g with respect to 1 l of purified water. If the silicate is used in an amount not more than 80 g, it is difficult to continuously stabilize the liquid solution. On the other hand, if the silicate is used in an amount greater than 120 g, the antiseptic effect is lowered.
As the emulsifier, one or more selected from the group consisting of propylene glycol (PG), polyethylene glycol and glycerol can be used. It is preferred that the emulsifier is used in the range of 8 to 15 g with respect to 1 l of purified water. If the emulsifier is used in an amount not more than 8 g, it is difficult to continuously stabilize the liquid solution. On the other hand, if the silicate is used in an amount greater than 15 g, the antiseptic effect is lowered.
As the silicate, one or more selected from the group consisting of silicon dioxide (SiO2), sodium silicate (Na2SiO3) and potassium silicate (K2SiO3) can be used.
As the carbonate, it is preferred that both of sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate are simultaneously used, preferably at the same concentration. The respective carbonates are preferably used in an amount in the range of 45 to 80 g with respect to 1 l of purified water.
Preferably, in order to improve a pleasant flavor of the antiseptic product a composite flavoring agent formed by dissolving flavoring agents in ethyl benzoate and then mixing them together, and a naphthal coloring matter can further be incorporated into the product. The reason why the coloring matter is added is to readily differentiate the product to which the silicate carbonate antiseptic agent is added, from other products.
The antiseptic agent prepared according to the present invention can be used for disinfecting, for example, farm floor, farm indoor, drinking utilities, farm outdoor, vehicles and disinfecting vessels, etc. in the form of 100 to 5,000-fold dilutions, preferably 150 to 1,500-fold dilutions, depending on the site at which the antiseptic agent of the present invention is practically used.
The present invention will be more specifically illustrated through the following examples. A person having an ordinary knowledge in this technical field would clearly understand that these examples are intended only to specifically explain the present invention and the scope of the present invention is not limited by these examples in any manner.